darkodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Improbably Mystical Riftwalker Space Science
''Improbably Mystical Riftwalker Space Science (IMRSS) ''is a canon made by ProXy that revolves around an academy for a strange but powerful race of humanoids called Lymphites, a distinction determined primarily by immune system cell types and colors obtained during puberty, and their attempts to bring judicial and medial balances to various and somewhat random conflicts around the universe. The canon is distinguished primarily due to its almost egregious use of shifts in character focus throughout "seasons", recurring characters, and even constant crossovers and cameos. Of which, the most common are appearances by Generation Zero members such as Dim, who come from the "MPLC Canon", as well as characters like Ryan from Angel's Apprentice. The canon is inspired by several sources, but mainly Angel's Apprentice and Doctor Who; from the latter, several of the canon's characters and aspects of structure are derived. In particular, one of the major prophesized events of the series is the arrival of the White Lymphite, who has greater potential for power than any other Lymphite in existence. Generally, it is believed that only one can exist in the same universe at the same time, and a new one appears every 10,000 to 25,000 years. Because of the massive potential that White Lymphites possess, they are extremely valuable to the vast majority of alien species in the universe; when one appears, some species (many of them chaotic and dangerous) have a "Lymphite sense" that automatically alerts them to the appearance of a White Lymphite. One of the many responsibilities the Mentors have is to ensure the White Lymphite gets to the Lymphite Academy, or at least somewhere safe from predatorial species. Structure IMRSS is modeled much like a television series; the stories of the canon are divided into seasons, each with a pre-determined number of episodes. The number of episodes will change every two to five seasons and will usually be timed with a change in main character focus. As such, main characters are expected to be the focus for anywhere between two and five seasons, depending on their length; generally, an increase in seasons results in a decrease in the number of episodes per season, though this is not always the case. Like in a normal television show, the first, (exact) middle, and last episodes (with some "quarter" or "third" episodes in between, depending on how many of them are in the current season) tend to encompass special plots that may focus on a new recurring character, concept, faction, or a compilation of returning facets of the series/canon from several seasons ago. There are a couple of exceptions; for instance, the first appearance of Ryan is in the fifth episode of the first season. Supporting Cast While main characters may last a long number of seasons, the supporting cast may undergo several changes during seasons, usually coinciding with a special episode or landmark in the series. Generally, these cast revisions are not particularly exaggerated, although they can be, especially between seasons. Some episodes may focus in on a new character around which an episode plot may revolve - such characters are known as "star supporters". These characters may go on to become more permanent cast members, get their own spin-offs, become main characters, or disappear and not return until much later (or not at all). Their fates are a lot more varied and a lot more in question than regular supporting cast members, which may just fade in and out until a main character rotation occurs (though some may stick around), but they usually stabilize into a more permanent role in the episode of or after their debut. As a general aside regarding cast, it is important to remember the whereabouts of cast members throughout the series, as most non-generics are expected to be recycled at least once, sometimes with very long breaks between appearances. Characters IMRSS features a wide variety of characters. Focal Apprentices Within each main character rotation, there is a small set of characters that, regardless of their species or powers, are attempting to learn how to control their widely-extended powers. Focal apprentices are always opposite in gender compared to Mentors and are usually female; thus, most Mentors are male. The list of current focal apprentices is as follows: *Mary (Seasons 1-3) *Kate (Seasons 4-6, some appearances in Seasons 2-3) Mentors Each main character rotation features several Mentors. Mentors are divided into classes. Each class embodies a specific role, but different Mentors in the same class might have different methods, mannerisms, or perspectives regarding their mutual roles. New Mentors are appointed every so often, but appointments increase in frequency when a new White Lymphite is expected to appear. Generally, Mentors appear every season or half-season. The list of Mentors below is organized by class; next to each class is the season in which that class debuted, followed by an indented list of the specific Mentors in that class and the seasons in which they primarily appeared. *Captain (Season 1) **First Captain (Season 1) **Second Captain (Season 3) *Commando (Season 1) **First Commando (Season 1) *Professor (Season 1) **First Professor (Season 1) **Second Professor (Season 2) **Third Professor (Season 3) *Practitioner (Season 1) **First Practitioner (Season 1) *Inventor (Season 1) **First Inventor (Season 1) *Ranger (Season 2) **First Ranger (Season 2) *Judge (Season 2) **First Judge (Season 2) *Lord (Season 2) **First Lord (Season 2) Category:Canons